disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Princesa
'Disney Princesa 'é uma franquia de mídia de propriedade da The Walt Disney Company, criada pelo presidente da Disney Consumer Products, Andy Mooney, no final de 1990, incluindo uma linha de personagens femininas de ficção que têm aparecido em vários filmes de animação da Disney. Atualmente, a franquia contém onze personagens em sua linha, de dez filmes da Walt Disney Animation Studios e de um filme da Pixar, que são parte da realeza por nascimento, casamento ou são consideradas princesas devido aos seus atos heroícos em seus filmes. Em seu inicio, a franquia era composta por uma grande diversidade de personagens, que foram retiradas, por causa de impopularidade ou por que eram muito jovens. Originalmente, a franquia era composta por Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan, chamadas pelos fãs como "As Princesas Clássicas" ou "As Oito Princesas Originais". Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida foram coroadas recentemente, devido a grande popularidade de seus filmes, sendo chamadas pelos fãs como "A Nova Geração de Princesas". As personagens Anna e Elsa do filme Frozen - Uma Aventura Congelante ''são consideradas por muitos fãs para serem adicionadas da franquia, no entanto, em Abril de 2014, a Disney revelou que nunca teve planos para adicionar elas, embora a ''Disney Store ''confirmou que ainda há uma forte probabilidade de que elas serão adicionados a franquia em algum momento no futuro. Membros As personagens atuais da franquia ''Disney Princesa. Da esquerda para a direita: Aurora, Pocahontas, Tiana, Jasmine, Bela, Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Mulan, Ariel, Mérida e Rapunzel. Branca de Neve Ver artigo principal: Branca de Neve (personagem) Protagonista da primeira animação cinematográfica da Disney, Branca de Neve é baseada na personagem título do conto de fadas Schneewittchen, criado pelos Irmãos Grimm. 38 Em sua história, Branca de Neve vive em um castelo com sua madrasta, a Rainha Má, que a inveja por sua beleza, fazendo a princesa trabalhar como serviçal. Como a rainha deseja matar Branca de Neve, ela foge pela floresta, sendo acolhida pelos Sete Anões. 39 No filme original, Adriana Caselotti é a voz da personagem. Cinderela Ver artigo principal: Cinderela (personagem) Baseada no conto de fadas original de Charles Perrault, Cinderela é a segunda princesa da linha oficial. 2 Escravizada pela sua madrasta, a Madame Tremaine, Cinderela trabalha com os serviços da casa, e sonha com uma vida feliz. Certo dia, um convite é enviado para sua casa, aonde é avisado que haverá um baile e todas as donzelas da cidade foram convidadas. Com a ajuda de sua Fada Madrinha, ela vai ao baile e conhece o Príncipe, se apaixonando por ele perdidamente. 41 No filme original, Ilene Woods interpreta a personagem. 42 Aurora Ver artigo principal: Princesa Aurora Aurora é a terceira princesa da linha oficial, baseada no conto de fadas Dornröschen dos Irmãos Grimm. Em sua história, uma fada malvada chamada Malévola coloca uma maldição sobre Aurora, na qual aos 16 anos, ela vai espetar o dedo na roca de fiar, e morrerá. No entanto, a fada Primavera reverte o feitiço, fazendo com que ao espertar o dedo, ela vai dormir, sendo acordada pelo beijo de amor verdadeiro. Ao se passar os 16 anos, Aurora espeta o dedo, e só com a ajuda de seu verdadeiro amor, o príncipe Phillip, ela consegue acordar de seu sono. Mary Costa desempenha a voz da personagem no filme original. Ariel Ver artigo principal: Ariel Vagamente baseada na personagem título do conto de fadas Den lille havfrue de Hans Christian Andersen, Ariel é a quarta Princesa Disney. 2 Em seu filme, Ariel, uma sereia filha do Rei Tritão, se apaixona pelo príncipe Eric, que vive sobre terra. Para poder encontrar com seu verdadeiro amor, ela vai até a bruxa do mar Úrsula, e oferece sua voz para poder virar humana. No entanto, se ela não conseguir fazer com que Eric se apaixone por ela, se tornará escrava de Úrsula para sempre. Com a ajuda de seu pai, Ariel consegue voltar a ser humana novamente, e se casa com Eric. 44 Sua voz original é de Jodi Benson. 45 Bela Ver artigo principal: Bela Bela, cujo o nome original significa "beleza" em francês, é baseada na personagem do conto de fadas francês La Belle et la Bête de Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot. 2 Bela esta inconformada com a vida simples que leva em seu vilarejo, e almeja viver grandes aventuras. Certo dia, seu pai acaba se tornando prisioneiro de uma fera, e para liberta-lo, ela se coloca em seu lugar. No entanto, no processo, ela acaba descobrindo que a Fera não é o monstro que todos pensam, e o amor acaba surgindo inesperadamente. Bela foi originalmente interpretada por Paige O'Hara. 46 Jasmine Ver artigo principal: Princesa Jasmine Jasmine é a sexta princesa da linha oficial 2 , é também a primeira e única princesa do oriente médio até então , baseada na Princesa Badroulbadour do conto Aladim e a Lâmpada Maravilhosa, que pertence ao livro As Mil e uma Noites. 47 Em seu filme, Jasmine esta cansada de sua vida no palácio, e decide fugir, se disfarçando. No mercado público, ela conhece Aladdin, que vive nas ruas de Agrabah. Para conquistar a princesa, ele se disfarça do Príncipe Ali, com a ajuda do Gênio, e os dois se apaixonam. Jasmine descobre a verdade, e o feiticeiro do mal, Jafar, tenta dominar o mundo, o que Aladdin impede até o fim do filme. Diferente das princesas anteriores a ela, Jasmine não se casou em seu filme original. Sua voz original é de Linda Larkin (diálogos) e Lea Salonga (canções). 48 Pocahontas Ver artigo principal: Pocahontas (personagem) Filha de um chefe indígena, Pocahontas é a sétima princesa na linha oficial, baseada em Matoaka 2 . Em sua história, Pocahontas é filha do Chefe Powhatan e vive em uma tribo no estado da Virgínia. Os colonos visitam as terras onde ela mora, procurando ouro, e ela acaba se apaixonando por um deles, John Smith. No entanto, ela acaba sendo descoberta por Kocoum, um índio de sua tribo que foi proposto para se casar com ela, e no processo, ele acaba morrendo. Isso gera uma guerra, que só termina com a intromissão da princesa. Diferente das princesas anteriores a ela, Pocahontas não terminou com seu interesse amoroso no final do filme. Em seu filme original, ela tem a voz deIrene Bedard (diálogos) e Judy Kuhn (canções). 49 Mulan Ver artigo principal: Princesa Mulan Mulan é a única personagem da franquia que não é uma princesa de verdade, seja por nascimento ou casamento, mais é incluída como parte da franquia, sendo a oitava princesa na linha oficial. 2 Baseada na personagem do poema chinês The Ballad of Hua Mulan 50 , Mulan é uma jovem atrapalhada, filha de um antigo herói de guerra. Certo dia, um aviso diz que seu pai deve se unir ao exército chinês para lutar contra a invasão dos Hunos. Sabendo que ele não sobreviveria, Mulan se veste de soldado e vai em seu lugar. Embora ela consiga ultrapassar todos os obstáculos dos treinamentos, ela caba sendo descoberta e deixada para trás. No final do filme, ela salva a vida do Imperador. Sua voz original é de Ming-Na Wen (diálogos) e Lea Salonga (canções). 51 Tiana Ver artigo principal: Princesa Tiana Vagamente baseada na personagem do conto de fadas The Frog Prince dos Irmãos Grimm, Tiana é a nona princesa da linha oficial. 2 Ela sonha em abrir um restaurante, e juntou dinheiro a vida toda para isso. No entanto, certo dia, ela conhece um sapo, que diz ser um príncipe, e que vai ajudar ela a realizar seu desejo, se ela der um beijo nele. Tiana faz o combinado, mas acaba também se tornando um sapo. Eles então seguem em uma jornada para tentar descobrir como voltarão a ser humanos, o que resulta nos dois se apaixonando. 52 Tiana tem a voz de original de Anika Noni Rose. 53 Rapunzel Ver artigo principal: Princesa Rapunzel Baseada no conto de fadas Alemão, dos Irmãos Grimm, Rapunzel é a décima princesa da linha oficial. 2 Diferente de seu conto de origem, Rapunzel não é uma donzela em perigo. Certo dia, um ladrão vai até sua torre, se esconder, mas acaba se tornando refém da jovem. Ela faz um acordo com ele, aonde ela devolverá a bolsa de Flynn Rider (o ladrão), em troca de ele levar ela para ver as lanternas flutuantes, um evento que acontece todo ano em seu aniversário. Ele concorda, e entre muitas confusões, os dois acabam se apaixonando. No filme original, a voz de Rapunzel é desempenhada por Mandy Moore. 54 Mérida Ver artigo principal: Princesa Mérida A primeira princesa que não é baseada em qualquer conto, lenda ou figura histórica é Mérida, a décima primeira princesa da linha oficial e também a primeira princesa do estúdio Pixar (o mesmo das franquias Carros e Toy Story). Em seu filme, Mérida é uma jovem que quer seguir o próprio destino, mas sua mãe, a Rainha Elinor, quer ensinar a princesa a como ser uma boa rainha, se casando com um príncipe, algo que Mérida não aceita. Querendo viver a vida de seu modo, Mérida decide ir até uma bruxa, para conseguir uma poção para mudar o próprio destino, no entanto, a poção transforma Elinor em um urso, e Mérida terá que desfazer o feitiço em dois dias, se não, sua mãe será um urso para sempre. Seguindo em uma grande jornada, Mérida irá descobrir seu próprio destino. A voz original de Mérida é de Kelly Macdonald. Outros membros Estas personagens vem aparecendo na franquia, em alguns produtos, ou estavam nela, e foram retiradas posteriormente: * Alice (do filme Alice no País das Maravilhas de 1951): Alice estava presente em uma vasta linha de produtos das Disney Princesas, entre elas, na linha de bonecas Playmates Disney Princess e Storybook Little Dolls. 56 57 Ela também foi uma das princesas de coração no famoso jogo Kingdom Hearts. 58 No entanto, Alice nunca entrou para a franquia, servindo somente como Princesa de Teste. * Sininho (do filme Peter Pan de 1953): Originalmente, Sininho (nome original de Tinker Bell) era uma das princesas da franquia, mas a produção da Disney Consumer Products acabou decidindo que ela não se encaixava na mitologia da linha, e ela foi retirada. 8 Atualmente, ela faz parte da franquia Disney Fadas. * Eilonwy (do filme O Caldeirão Mágico de 1985): Embora seja uma princesa de berço, Eilonwy não faz parte da linha oficial das Disney Princesas, isso acontece, pelo fato de que seu filme teve um desempenho muito fraco nos cinemas. * Esmeralda (do filme O Corcunda de Notre-Dame de 1996): Até 2005, Esmeralda era parte da franquia Disney Princesas, junto com Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan. Provavelmente, assim como Sininho, ela não se encaixou na mitologia da linha, sendo retirada posteriormente. * Mégara (do filme Hércules de 1997): Ela apareceu em alguns produtos da franquia, mas nunca foi considerada uma princesa oficial. * Jane Porter (do filme Tarzan de 1999): Em novembro de 1999, Jane foi anunciada em uma revista Disney Princess do Reino Unido como a mais nova princesa da franquia. 62Ela continuou aparecendo na franquia até 2000, e depois, desapareceu. * Kida (do filme Atlantis: O Reino Perdido de 2001): Kida chegou a aparecer em um livro chamado Kida - The Heart of Atlantis, com a marca da franquia. 64 No entanto, ela nunca chegou a se tornar uma princesa oficial, provavelmente por que acabou virando rainha no final do filme. * Giselle (do filme Encantada de 2007): Originalmente, Giselle estava para entrar na franquia, 22 no entanto, a Disney decidiu para não colocar ela, pois teria que pagar os direitos de imagem da atriz Amy Adams. * Anna e Elsa (do filme Frozen - Uma Aventura Congelante de 2013) são esperadas para entrar na franquia no futuro. * As Irmãs de Ariel. Attina, Andrina, Arista, Adella, Aquata e Alana são princesas e não fazem parte da franquia assim como a filha de Ariel, Melody. * As personagens Dot e Jessie, dos filmes Vida de Inseto e Toy Story, ambos da Pixar, fizeram uma aparição na coleção de livros My Princess Collection, em 2003. * Tigrinha / Tiger Lily (do filme Peter Pan de 1953): Primeira personagem indígena feminina da Disney que não é muito lembrada pelo público devido a sua pequena participação em seu filme original. *Moana Waialiki (do filme Moana de 2016) a personagem principal vai ser a próxima Disney Princesa a ser coroada, depois de Anna e Elsa. Mídia impressa Revista Disney Princesa No fim da década de 1990, a Disney lançou uma revista para meninas de 3–6 anos, criada como um suporte para a franquia Disney Princesa, aonde apresenta as suas famosas princesas em passamentos e histórias em quadrinhos. 1 A revista é traduzida para mais 27 línguas e é publicada em 72 países, vendendo mais de 14,6 milhões de cópias por ano. 27 A partir da edição 96, a revista recebeu reformulações, deixando de ter histórias em quadrinhos. 67 No Brasil, a revista é publicada pela Editora Abril. 10 Mangá Em 2005, uma série de mangá japonesa sobre as Princesas Disney, escrita por Rika Tanaka e ilustrada por Nao Kodaka foi lançada. Os primeiros 15 capítulos foram serializados pela Kodansha na revista mensal de mangá Nakayoshi, enquanto os últimos oito capítulos foram serializados na trimestral Nakayoshi Lovely. Mais tarde, foi re-lançada em cinco volumes encadernados. 68 Kilala Princess segue as aventuras de Kilala Reno, que tem sua amiga, Erica, sequestrada, e segue em uma jornada, junto de um príncipe chamado Rei, para encontrar a sétima princesa, viajando pelos reinos das seis Princesas Disney originais. 69 Embora tenha sido originalmente planejado para ser lançado no Brasil pelaOn Line Editora, o mangá será publicado em 2015 pela Editora Abril. 70 Eventos e atrações As princesas e os príncipes dos Parques da Disney. Todas as princesas estão disponíveis para cumprimentar os visitantes no Disneyland Resort, na Califórnia. Além disso, Branca de Neve tem o seu próprio passeio no Disneyland Resort conhecido como "Snow White's Scary Adventures", embora este passeio tenha sido removido do Walt Disney World Resort, em 2012, como parte da expansão do novo Fantasyland. 71Em 2006, como parte da celebração "Year of Million Dreams", o Teatro Fantasyland começou a hospedar o Disneyland Princess Fantasy Faire. O show tem senhores e senhoras ensinando meninos e meninas a etiqueta apropriada para um príncipe ou princesa, com personalidades características das princesas. Princesas que apareceram incluem Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas e Tiana. A atração fechou em 12 de agosto de 2012 e os trabalhos retornaram na vila Fantasy Faire. 72 73 O novo Fantasy Faire teve uma apresentação em 5 de março de 2013 e inaugurou oficialmente em 12 de março de 2013. 74 No Walt Disney World Resort, as princesas também estão disponíveis para atender e cumprimentar as pessoas, mas em locais mais específicos. Elas aparecem em eventos específicos como o Cinderella's Royal Table no Magic Kingdom 75 , e o''Cinderella's Happily Ever After Dinner'' no Disney's Grand Floridian Resort. 76 As outras princesas são exibidas na refeição Storybook Princess. No dia 18 de Setembro de 2013, as Princesas da Disney ganharam uma atração de apresentação nova chamada Princess Fairytale Hall, no Magic Kingdom. 77 78 Em 29 de julho de 2001, Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora e Bela estiveram presentes na premiere do filme O Diário da Princesa para cumprimentar a atriz Anne Hathaway, interprete da princesa Mia Thermopolis, protagonista do filme. 79 80 Muitos shows e desfiles que acontecem nos parques incluem as princesas, entre eles: Fantasmic 81 , SpectroMagic 82 , Dream Along with Mickey 83 , Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade, Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade 84 e Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade 85 . Uma loja chamada "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique" abriu em 5 de abril de 2006 em Downtown Disney no Walt Disney World. 20 Em 22 de janeiro de 2007, o Magic Kingdom, no Walt Disney World Resort começou o evento Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party. Este evento apresenta "Disney Parade Enchanted Adventures" e um fogo de artifício especialmente temático chamado "Magic Music, and Mayhem" é usado. O desfile apresenta as seis principais princesas sendo atendidas por cavaleiros e dançarinos. Cada terra é um tema de uma princesa de acordo com um pirata ou princesa. 86 Entre as áreas temáticas são Jasmine Court, em Adventureland, Ariel's Court na Fantasyland e o Princess Pavilion em Mickey's Toontown Fair. As princesas disponíveis para encontrar e cumprimentar os visitantes incluem Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora, Cinderela, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Branca de Neve, Rapunzel, Mérida e Bela. 87 Disneyland Paris apresenta o show especial noturno, Fantillusion da Disney, que envolve as princesas na parte final. As quatro princesas que aparecem são Branca de Neve, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine. 88 Os navios da Disney Cruise Line apresentam shows musicais que caracterizam as princesas. Ariel, Tiana, Bela, Cinderela, Mulan, Rapunzel, Aurora, Jasmine e Branca de Neve também aparecem para as crianças e outros fãs no navio. Outras heroínas populares da Disney, como Alice e Wendy também aparecem para conhecer e cumprimentar sessões. O Disney On Ice tem três shows contendo as Princesas da Disney: 100 Years of Magic, Princess Classics e Princesses and Heroes. A companhia de patinação também tem realizado espetáculos baseados na história de Branca de Neve, Cinderela, A Pequena Sereia, A Bela e a Fera, Pocahontas, Mulan e A Princesa e o Sapo. 89 Outras mídias| editar código-fonte Jogos eletrônicos| editar código-fonte O primeiro vídeo game baseado nas princesas recebeu o mesmo nome da franquia e foi lançado em 4 de Abril de 2003, para o Game Boy Advance. O game é composto por vários níveis, aonde os jogadores acompanham as histórias de cada princesa. 90 Em 10 de Outubro de 2006, um novo vídeo game baseado na franquia foi liberado, com o nome de Disney Princess: Royal Adventure, também para Game Boy Advance. Neste jogo, com a ajuda das seis princesas Disney originais, o jogador deve encontrar uma tiara mágica que vai ajudar ele a encontrar o seu próprio final feliz. 91 No dia 16 de Outubro de 2007, o jogo Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey foi lançado para PlayStation 2. Neste vídeo game, uma menina descobre um castelo amaldiçoado por uma ex-princesa, que precisa voltar a ser o que era antes, algo que ela só vai conseguir com a ajuda das Princesas Disney. 92 Em 30 de Outubro de 2007, uma versão deste jogo para Wii foi liberada 93 , sendo seguida por uma versão para PC em 27 de Novembro do mesmo ano. 94 Em 16 de Outubro de 2007, um vídeo game chamado Disney Princess: Magical Jewels foi lançado para Nintendo DS. Neste jogo, o jogador escolhe uma das seis princesas originais para jogar, e coleta objetos mágicos que podem liberar os vestidos dourados das princesas. 95 O vídeo game Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks foi lançado em 1 de Novembro de 2011 para dois formatos; Nintendo DS e Wii. Este vídeo game apresenta as histórias dos filmes das princesas em páginas para colorir. 96 97 Em 25 de Setembro de 2012, um vídeo game chamado Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure foi liberado para Nintendo 3DS, Wii e PC. Este jogo é repleto de atividades, e as meninas podem interagir as princesas Disney. 98 Na série de vídeo games Kingdom Hearts, Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Mulan fazem aparições, sendo que só Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Bela e Jasmine são Princesas de Coração, junto com Kairi, personagem original do vídeo game e Alice de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Elas tem papeis muito importantes no vídeo game. Em 2013, Rapunzel foi incluída no Disney Infinity como personagem de fundo. 99 Jasmine e Merida foram incluídas no Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition em 2014. 100 Televisão| editar código-fonte Em 2000, a Toon Disney fez um show sobre as Princesas Disney chamado Princess Power Hour, aonde compilou episódios da séries de televisão Aladdin e A Pequena Sereia.101 As oito Princesas originais fizeram aparições na série animada de televisão O Point do Mickey e em seus especiais para televisão. No início de 2007, a Disney anunciou Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, uma nova série lançada direto em DVD que apresenta novas histórias para as Princesas da Disney. O primeiro filme da série, intitulado Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, foi lançado em 04 de Setembro de 2007. É um filme musical com novos contos sobre a princesa Jasmine, e o primeiro novo conto sobre a princesa Aurora desde o seu filme original. 25 Um segundo volume, com novos contos de Cinderela e Mulan seria lançado em 2008, com o nome de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Honesty and True, mais foi cancelado, devido ao fracasso de Follow Your Dreams. 102 As músicas que seriam utilizadas no segundo volume foram mais tarde liberadas em uma edição especial de Follow Your Dreams. 103 Branca de Neve (Ginnifer Goodwin) 104 , Cinderela (Jessy Schram) 105 , Aurora (Sarah Bolger) 106 , Ariel (Joanna García) 107 , Bela (Emilie de Ravin) 108 , Mulan (Jamie Chung)109 , Rapunzel (Alexandra Metz) 110 , Anna (Elizabeth Lail) e Elsa (Georgina Haig) 111 tem feito aparições na série de televisão da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Branca de Neve e Bela tem papeis mais importantes do que as outras princesas, que são personagens recorrentes. Cinderela e Bela fazem aparições na série de televisão Curtas do Mickey Mouse, com papeis sem falas. Na série de televisão do Disney Junior, Princesinha Sofia, as Princesas Disney tem feito aparições diversas para ajudar a protagonista. Cinderela apareceu em um filme chamado''Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez'' 112 , enquanto Jasmine 113 , Bela, Aurora, Branca de Neve, Mulan e Tiana 114 apareceram em episódios. Ariel e Rapunzel apareceram em episódios especiais. 115 116 Nos dias 21 e 22 de março de 2015, a ABC Family apresentou um especial chamado "Princess Funday", com os filmes A Princesa e o Sapo, A Pequena Sereia, A Bela Adormecida, Cinderela e Pocahontas. 117 Filmes| editar código-fonte As princesas Disney tem aparecido em diversos filmes, também sendo referenciadas em alguns deles. Em O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata, silhuetas das oito princesas originais podem ser vistas na cena inicial. Atualmente, os filmes das princesas tem sido recriados para uma readaptação em live-action, começando com A Bela Adormecida, que ganhou o título de Malévola, focando na antagonista do filme original 118 , e dando continuidade com Cinderela 119 , A Bela e a Fera 120 e Mulan 121 . No filme de 2014, Caminhos da Floresta, Cinderela (Anna Kendrick) e Rapunzel (Mackenzie Mauzy) são personagens importantes para o enredo do longa. 122 Em Descendants, filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, os filhos das Princesas Disney, e elas mesmas fazem aparições e são personagens importantes para toda a história do filme. Ben, (Mithcell Hope) é filho de Bela (Keegan Connor Tracy), Lonnie (Dianne Doan) é filha de Mulan, Chad Charming (Jedidiah Goodacre) é filho de Cinderela e Audrey (Sarah Jeffery) é filha de Aurora. Branca de Neve será interpretada por Stephanie Bennett. 123 124 Marketing| editar código-fonte A franquia é considerada a marca favorita das meninas entre 3–5 anos de idade. 125 Os produtos da franquia "Disney Princesa" são os que mais ocupam espaço nas seções femininas de brinquedos em lojas norte americanas, juntamente com a Barbie. 126 Por ano, a franquia chega a render $3 bilhões em produtos para a Disney, sendo uma das franquias mais rentáveis da empresa. 19 A linha de bonecas fabricada pela Mattel é uma das mais populares da fabricante, que ganhou os direitos exclusivos de produzir as bonecas das Princesas Disney em 1996, perdendo em 2014 para a Hasbro, que começa a produzir as bonecas a partir de 2016. 6 Recepção| editar código-fonte As Princesas Disney tem recebido criticas mistas de seus consumidores, em grande maioria feministas. O Tema "Princesa"| editar código-fonte As três primeiras Princesas Disney criadas pelo estúdio são consideradas sonhadoras, mais muito dependentes de seus interesses amorosos, o que criou uma imagem de que a princesa é uma "donzela em perigo", algo visto como negativo. No entanto, depois da criação da Princesa Eilonwy de O Caldeirão Mágico (que não faz parte da linha oficial), as princesas começaram a ser vistas como mais independentes, corajosas e até responsáveis por salvar seus interesses amorososos em momentos de quase morte, algo que era papel dos "príncipes" no passado. 127 Pocahontas foi a primeira princesa Disney a salvar o herói, algo que era papel do personagem masculino nos filmes anteriores a este, o que gerou uma grande mudança para a temática de princesas da Disney, que deixaram de lado suas personalidade doces para se tornarem fortes e corajosas. 128 As princesas mais atuais, como Tiana e Rapunzel, por exemplo, trouxeram uma modernização para o termo "Princesa Disney", que antes era visto de forma mais suave e gentil, se tornando mais forte e aventureiro. 2 Novo design As Princesas Disney que não são caucasianas –Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana– são consideradas como um ponto positivo para a franquia, desde que a maioria delas tem procurado um próprio destino, em vez de viver a vida que foi proposta para elas. 128 No entanto, Disney tem sido muito criticada por diminuir a aparição dessas personagens em produtos, deixando elas geralmente no fundo de imagens publicitárias. Além disso, em seus novos designs apresentados em 2013, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan ganharam peles mais claras (embora Mulan tenha retornado mais tarde a sua pele original devido a critica dos fãs). 129 Feminismo| editar código-fonte A tensão entre a Disney Corporation e os grupos feministas está presente desde o lançamento de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, em 1937. O tipo de representação das mulheres em filmes da Disney refletem sentimentos pessoais de Walt Disney sobre a vida familiar dele, que por sua vez acabou moldando a Disney Company. Outra influência foi o fato de que as atitudes da Disney foram espelhadas entre as crenças culturais patriarcais da década de 1940 sobre que papéis as mulheres devem desempenhar na sociedade. 130 Em 24 de dezembro de 2006, Peggy Orenstein publicou "What's Wrong With Cinderella?" (O que há de errado com Cinderela?, traduzido literalmente para o português) no The New York Times. Em seu artigo, Orenstein discutiu suas preocupações sobre os efeitos das personagens sobre as meninas. Orenstein usou as Princesas da Disney especificamente para apresentar muitos de seus pontos. Orenstein também observou o carácter universal das mercadorias da franquia e que todas as facetas do jogo tem a sua princesa equivalente. 8 Tamara Weston da revista Time criticou a franquia, referindo-se as princesas como "donzelas em perigo" e modelos negativas para as jovens. 131 Anna Smith do The Guardian disse que não gostava das princesas da Disney serem tipicamente desenhadas com figuras esbeltas e olhos grandes. 132 Outras fontes também manifestaram preocupação de que a franquia poderia dar as jovens a mensagem errada. No entanto, outros pais dizem que suas filhas acabariam por crescer fora desta fase.133 Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Grupos de Personagens Categoria:Personagens icônicos Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Listas de Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Disney Princesas oficiais Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Personagens da Disney Categoria:Personagens